1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a latch device for a trunk lid (back door) of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a latch device for a door of a vehicle includes a latch device provided with a power release mechanism that releases a ratchet from a latch by motive power of an actuator, such as a motor, to enable the door of the vehicle to be opened (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-166750 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-182400). A power release mechanism is often used in a latch device for a sliding door of a vehicle or a door that opens and closes a trunk room of a vehicle (a trunk lid or a back door, hereinafter, “trunk lid”).
In contrast to a power release mechanism used for a sliding door, a power release mechanism used for a trunk lid often does not need to be combined with another mechanism, for example, a value adding mechanism, such as a lock mechanism, a child proof mechanism, an anti-theft mechanism, or a one-motion mechanism. Thus, simplification, weight reduction, and cost reduction have been the main challenges for development of the power release mechanism used for the trunk lid.
Therefore, the present invention simplifies coupling relations among a power release mechanism and levers of respective parts even more and improves the power release mechanism itself.